Computers and networks of computers, such as local area networks (LAN) and wide area networks (WAN), are used by many businesses and other organizations to enable employees and other authorized users to access information, create and edit files, and communicate with one another, such as by e-mail, among other uses. Often, such networks are connected or are capable of being connected to computers that are not part of the network, such as by modem or via the Internet. In such cases, the network becomes vulnerable to attacks by unauthorized users, such as so-called computer “hackers”, who may be able to gain unauthorized access to files store on network computers by using ports or connections provided to connect the network to computers outside of the network.
One known technique for foiling an attacker seeking to gain unauthorized access to a computer or computer network is a so-called “honey pot.” A honey pot, in computer security parlance, is a computer system containing a set of files that are designed to lure a computer hacker or other attacker to access the files, such as by making it seem like the files are particularly important or interesting. Since the honey pot files are typically not actually working files, any activity in the honey pot files is suspicious and an attempt is made to identify and locate any user who accesses or attempts to access the files.
The major shortcoming of the honey pot approach is that by the time the attacker has accessed the honey pot files, the attacker has already gained access to the computer containing the files. The attacker also has access to other files on the same computer, and may be able to access other computers in the same computer network. There is typically no mechanism for restricting the hacker to viewing only the honey pot files.
A second known approach is to provide a deception server. A deception server contains false data. A router or firewall is configured to route suspected attackers to the deception server instead of permitting the suspected attacker to access the real computer system or network.
The major shortcoming of prior art deception servers is that it is relatively easy for attackers to discover they are in a deception server. Among other things, prior art deception servers cannot make it appear to an attacker that the attacker has been allowed on the actual computer or computer network. In addition, deception servers have only a limited number of files, with the result that it is relatively easy to determine that a deception server does not contain the full array of files typically found in a true server, such as a typical business network computer server.
As a result, there is a need for a way to deceive attackers into believing they have gained access to a true computer system, without actually allowing them to gain access to true files. In addition, there is a need for a way to monitor such attackers, without their knowing, to facilitate efforts to improve security measures and identify attackers.